Escombros
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Cuando literalmente se te cae el mundo encima... [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails y sus ecuaciones de amor " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Sonamy clasificación K


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bueno, aquí está mi tercer reto (y el último, porque creo que me mandé al pedir retos). El prompt es " **A y B terminan atrapados bajo un derrumbe, B creyendo que no van a sobrevivir decide confesarle sus sentimientos a la persona A. Para su suerte, A siente lo mismo que B y deciden besarse para no arrepentirse antes de morir. Pero antes de que lo hagan, C, D y E los sacan de los escombros pero confiesan que hace rato los habían encontrado, solo que decidieron escuchar su conversación a escondidas** ". __La verdad fue un prompt fácil de hacer, aunque no sé si el resultado sea tan bueno como parecía en mi mente._

 _Como sea, le dedico este fanfic a Sonye-san, porque ama esta pareja y ha sido muy linda conmigo, soportándome en el foro jejeje. Espero que te guste._

 _Basta de parloteo. ¡Disfruten la historia!_

* * *

Todo había comenzado mal ese día. Desde el despertador que no había sonado hasta haber quedado atrapada dentro del ayuntamiento con Sonic, a punto de morir aplastados por escombros. Aunque eso último, no lo hubiera podido haber prevenido, aunque hubiera querido.

Se suponía que ese era el día en que iba a terminar de hacer unos arreglos a la oficina del alcalde. Era por eso que tenía que estar temprano. Pero por alguna razón que aún no se terminaba de explicar, el susodicho aparato no había sonado y cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, no le dio tiempo de siquiera tomar una taza de café. Por lo que, sumado a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba muriendo de hambre.

El alcalde era una persona comprensiva; sabía que ese tipo de cosas sucedían, por lo que procuró hacer sentir mejor a la eriza cuando dejó la oficina a su cuidado.

— Por cierto—dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable—. Hoy vendrá Sonic, espero no le moleste, señorita Rose.

— Para nada—dijo Amy sonriendo y con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Obviamente, el hecho de ver a Sonic la hacía sentirse mejor. Si bien había pasado años tratando de hacer que él se fijara en ella (y para su mala suerte, había fallado en cada uno de esos intentos), él seguía siendo especial en su corazón. Solo que ahora lo razonaba mejor y había dejado de acosarlo… de manera obvia (bendito internet).

Y mientras estaba colocando el último candelabro, llegó el azul, con su sonrisa de millón de dólares.

— No esperaba encontrarte aquí—dijo Sonic dejando un pequeño paquete en el escritorio.

— Descuida, solo estoy terminando la decoración—respondió ella bajándose de una escalera.

— Te quedó muy bien. No hay duda del talento que tienes—él se llevó las manos a la cintura, admirando el trabajo de su amiga—. ¿Sabes si el alcalde tardará? Dijo que tenía que verme para algo importante.

— Ni idea.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Ella tosió y se sentó para verificar que hubiera terminado con todo y sacó un dibujo que había hecho de la oficina. Comenzó a analizar los adornos e intentó agregar algunos detalles más. Él simplemente continuó admirando el trabajo. De repente, Amy sintió que el escritorio se movía.

— Sonic, por favor, ¿podrías no mover el escritorio? No puedo dibujar así—dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de su boceto.

— Amy, rápido, debajo del escritorio—dijo él corriendo a su lado. Ella lo miró con duda— ¡Es un terremoto, Ames!

Ella palideció, dejándose caer debajo del escritorio. Él se metió también debajo del mueble, cuando oyeron un crujido. Vieron cómo pedazos del techo comenzaban a caer a su alrededor, ocasionando que el erizo abrazara fuertemente a la chica, procurando cubrirla con su cuerpo. El movimiento bamboleante hacía que el estómago se revolviera. Amy cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el agarre de Sonic, pero el movimiento era tan violento que no podía dejar de pensar en que moriría aplastada por el edificio.

Cuando el movimiento cesó, los dos se miraron con sorpresa. Sabían que el edificio estaba destruido, había polvo por doquier. Era difícil respirar. No podían ver más allá de sus narices. Pero estaban vivos. Por lo menos, por el momento.

— ¿Un terremoto? —musitó ella aún sorprendida.

— Eso parece. Voy a ver qué tan dañada está la estructura—dijo él moviéndose para salir de debajo del escritorio, que, por suerte, era resistente.

— ¡No!

— Amy, si nos quedamos aquí, es posible que no podamos salir—dijo él firmemente—. Quédate aquí mientras reviso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, aunque no sabía si el vería el gesto. Sonic se deslizó fuera de la protección del escritorio. Había un poco más de luz en los restos de la oficina, se colaba por rendijas de los escombros. La mitad de la oficina estaba completamente destruida. Los candelabros que había puesto Amy estaban ahora en el suelo, no quedaba rastro de las ventanas y una parte del techo amenazaba con caerse. Para agravar más las cosas, estaban en el medio del edificio. Había un piso abajo y un piso arriba, lo que significaba que el más mínimo movimiento en falso podría sepultarlos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Amy asomando la cabeza fuera del escritorio.

— Estamos atrapados—constató el héroe azul.

— Eso temía. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— Intentar mover los escombros para encontrar una salida.

Amy asintió. Sonic sabía que, si le decía a la chica que esperara, lo único que lograría sería que esta se enojara. Sin contar que ella tenía una fuerza envidiable, lo cual era una ventaja.

Entre los dos comenzaron a mover los escombros de la zona donde anteriormente estaban las ventanas. La luz comenzaba a iluminar el lugar y se podía apreciar mejor la destrucción. El aire de libertad podía sentirse cada vez más cerca. Podrían estar fuera de ese edificio y contar cómo sobrevivieron a una desgracia. Pero, como nada en esta vida es así de sencillo, comenzó una réplica. Los escombros comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, la estructura se debilitaba con cada movimiento.

Los dos corrieron evitando los pedazos que caían del techo, tratando de llegar al escritorio, pero una viga cayó justo enfrente de ellos, impidiéndoles el paso. En un acto desesperado, Sonic se arrojó sobre Amy. Otra viga cayó al lado de ellos y el techo terminó por desplomarse. Estaban protegidos someramente por unas vigas y pedazos de escombro, que, en cualquier momento, podrían caer sobre ellos.

— Sonic—dijo Amy preocupada. Él no respondió—. ¡Sonic! ¿Estás bien?

— Creo—respondió él después de unos minutos. Su voz se oía forzada—. ¿Tú estás bien?

— Sí—respondió ella casi como un murmullo.

Intentó moverse, pero era muy difícil, el espacio era reducido y tenía el cuerpo del erizo sobre ella. Aunque el peso no era mucho, respirar comenzaba a ser un problema. Cada respiración, sentía que el peso aumentaba, y lo achacaba a los escombros sobre ambos.

«Seguramente» pensó Amy, «mientras más nos movamos, más rápido caerá esto y nos aplastará».

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente. Lo que parecían ser horas, bien podrían haber sido minutos, pero no había forma de saberlo; no mientras tenían el edificio sobre ellos.

— Amy—dijo Sonic con dificultad, ella simplemente pasó una mano por el brazo del erizo—. Quiero que me perdones.

— Sonic, no sé de qué hablas—contestó la eriza tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su compañero, quien estaba ahora con su cabeza recargada en su hombro. La posición era incómoda. Ella sentía cómo su espalda comenzaba a doler y él, como cada uno de sus extremidades se entumecía con el tiempo.

— Estuve ciego durante mucho tiempo—continuó él con su explicación. Oyeron cómo unos escombros se movían. Eso quería decir que pronto la estructura caería sobre ellos—. Cuando me di cuenta de que yo te amaba, era muy tarde. Durante tantos años te hice daño.

— Nunca hiciste algo así. Tú eras tú—dijo ella sintiendo una lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla. No sabía si era por lo que él estaba diciendo o por el dolor que comenzaba a hacerse presente en todo su cuerpo—. Había cosas más importantes qué hacer. Un mundo por salvar. No era tu culpa.

— Pude haberme dado un tiempo para quererte. Para prestarte atención.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente lo abrazó con la energía que le quedaba. Más lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

— Yo nunca he dejado de amarte—dijo Amy tratando de evitar sollozar—. Simplemente, sabía que lo que sentía no sería correspondido. No tenía caso seguir peleando. Pero el sentimiento nunca murió.

Un nuevo crujido los sacó de su concentración. La viga cayó sobre ellos. La muerte era inminente. Sonic se movió levemente, encontrar el rostro de Amy no era tan difícil como parecía. Con su nariz, acarició una de sus mejillas. Si iban a morir en ese momento, tenía que besarla, por lo menos una vez. Ella podía sentir la respiración del erizo cerca de ella. Su corazón se aceleró confirmándole que esa sería la primera y la última vez que sentiría los labios de la persona que más amaba. Ambos cerraron los ojos, tomando su tiempo para hacer el primer movimiento. Incluso, el peso que los rodeaba comenzaba a ser menos. Sentían como si su entorno caótico comenzara a llenarse de luz.

— Tórtolos, es bueno verlos con vida—dijo Knuckles y ambos voltearon a verlo. En efecto, el peso se había quitado. Había luz. Estaban siendo rescatados.

— ¡Sonic, Amy, están bien! —dijo Tails mientras quitaba otros pedazos de escombros—. Llevamos una hora buscándolos.

— Bien, los paramédicos vienen en camino—dijo el rojo quitando la viga de encima de su amigo azul—. Todo saldrá bien.

Ninguno de los dos erizos dijo nada. Había muchas cosas en su mente. Desde el hecho de que casi mueren hasta que el hecho de que sus amigos los habían encontrado en una situación un tanto difícil de explicar. Shadow llegó con los paramédicos y no tardaron en sacarlos del lugar, montarlos en ambulancias y llevarlos al hospital más cercano.

Horas más tarde, Tails entró en la habitación donde tenían a Sonic, quien tenía una pierna rota y algunos moretones por todo su cuerpo. Dentro de todo lo que pudo haberle sucedido, estaba bien. Él estaba pensativo, y trató de sonreír cuando vio a su amigo, pero había una pregunta que aún no le habían contestado y le preocupaba.

— ¿Y la demás gente? —logró enunciar el héroe.

— Bien. Solo los edificios más antiguos fueron los que se derrumbaron. Se ha rescatado a la mayoría de las personas—respondió Tails con una leve sonrisa—. Incluyéndolos a ti y a Amy.

— Muy bien—dijo Sonic sintiendo que la tensión se aliviaba.

— Y… ¿vas en serio con Amy? —preguntó el zorro con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Sonic lo miró con duda—. Oh… cierto, cierto—se sonrojó y se rascó una mejilla.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo de Amy?

— Soy tu mejor amigo después de todo—remató con una sonrisa llena de culpabilidad.

— Tails…

— Está bien… lo escuchamos todo. Knuckles, Shadow y yo (aunque creo que Shadow no escuchó lo último porque fue a buscar a los paramédicos)—lo último lo dijo en voz baja mientras se tallaba el mentón—. Pudimos haberlos sacado un poquito antes… pero…

— Eres mi mejor amigo y por eso no te mataré, pero cuando salga de este hospital, sentirás una patada muy fuerte—amenazó el azul alzando su puño.

Tails comenzó a reír, contagiando su risa al erizo, pero ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando Amy entró en la habitación. El zorro guiñó un ojo a su amigo y salió de la habitación.

— Hola—dijo Sonic sonriendo.

— Hola—respondió ella caminando hacia él. Se sentó en una silla junto a su cama y miró su pierna vendada—. ¿Duele mucho?

— He sentido cosas peores, pero sanará pronto—respondió tomando la mano de la eriza—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

— Bien. Si no me hubieras protegido, habría salido muy lastimada—dijo ella recargando su mentón en el hombro del azul.

— Un héroe no puede dejar a nadie detrás, y menos a su chica—finalizó él dándole un beso en la frente.

Una risa hizo que los dos voltearan a ver a la puerta. Desde ahí, estaban el equidna y el zorro, observando cada movimiento que la pareja hacía.

— ¡Largo de aquí, chismosos! —gritó la chica sacando su Piko Hammer. Los dos palidecieron y huyeron de la escena en un instante. Sonic comenzó a reír, haciendo que ella lo mirara con algo de recelo.

— Olvidaba lo peligrosa que puedes ser—mencionó mientras ella lo guardaba.

— No empieces, que también puedo usarlo contra ti.

Los dos rieron y él le dio un beso en los labios. Dentro de sus cabezas, la sensación de plenitud se hacía presente. Por fin estaban con su otra mitad. Después de terminar el beso, Amy pensó que, tal vez, el día no había sido tan malo después de todo. Su estómago gruñó, recordándole que no había desayunado. Los dos soltaron una carcajada y ella fue a buscar algo de comida, no sin antes, darle un beso a su nuevo novio.

* * *

 _Sé que estuvo del nabo. Pero lo hice con mucho cariño._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
